


"Keep a secret for me, okay?"

by EvangelineGrace



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvangelineGrace/pseuds/EvangelineGrace
Relationships: Christine Gilman/Leonard Rotwinkle





	"Keep a secret for me, okay?"

"The spell is broken."

Christine grumbled very unhappily. This was the third time she had failed. But the heavy book in front of her didn't seem to be willing to float at all.

"I'm almost crazy"

After being frustrated, she turned her head to look at the letter that was penetrated by the sun, slowly wrote a few lines on it, and went out to relax.

In fact, no matter how she looked at it, she was nothing like an ordinary child. In her unique "fantasy world", the floating books, weird words, and maybe even strange creatures encountered in a sparsely populated forest, all seem to be just like passing smoke.

She walked leisurely into a secluded forest deep. The summer heat and harsh light forced her to walk next to the shade of the tree. It didn’t take long for Christine to stop and leaned against the tree. The shadow of the tree enveloped her peace and tranquility. Except for the sound of the wind, there seemed to be nothing left in this uninhabited place. Bother her.

So just as it should be, she closed her eyes and put her book aside. Then, the pages of the book were blown away by the wind, probably because the sound was annoying, she opened her eyes and found a relatively clean stone to press on the book, and she floated to the book as Christine wanted. on. She watched it floating in the air and moved her gaze, but unfortunately her gaze hit the figure of a boy.

The sleepiness dissipated in an instant, replaced by panic. She hurriedly stood up to the green eyes and wanted to explain, but when she saw that the other party didn't seem to be very scared, she simply frightened him.

"Ahem, as you can see, yes, that's right, I am the kind of witch who can catch children in children's fairy tale books"

She coughed twice, pretending to be serious. But the child in front of her who seemed to be about nine or ten years old heard this, his face didn't seem to change, he just blinked, and the whole person seemed to be surrounded by a very gentle feeling. Kristen thought that he was really gentle and gentle as he seemed, and he didn't look malicious, so he planned to do all the tricks.

"Well, I’m Christine Gilman. As for what happened just now, can you pretend that you didn’t see it... Also, I’m a little lost. You can walk here, probably because you know how to get out. Right?"

At this point, she gradually lowered her head, like a little girl doing something wrong, her shoulder-length coral red hair was also drooping, and her purple eyes were filled with confusion. Obviously, she hadn't recovered from this sudden encounter. come. But when he saw her scratching his head and saying that he was lost, he laughed very uncomfortably. After laughing for a while, looking at her a little angry look, he just smiled gently and took her out.

"Keep a secret for me, okay?"

When they were about to part, Christine, who was still surrounded by joy not long ago, suddenly said to him that she squeezed his hand, a little worried, like an ordinary little girl at a loss. Although she felt that he might not say it casually, but to put it bluntly, the other party was a human cub after all. As for Leonard, he was just stunned for inexplicable reasons, and he agreed, and his gentle smile did not diminish at all.

"Fine"

It's like pampering someone.


End file.
